Technical Field
The present invention relates to a vehicular adsorption type air conditioning device.
Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2000-177374 describes a vehicular adsorption refrigerator applied to a vehicle in which coolant liquid of an engine is cooled by a radiator. This vehicular adsorption refrigerator includes an adsorption vessel in which a liquid refrigerant, and an adsorbent that adsorbs refrigerant vapor and desorbs the adsorbed refrigerant vapor when heated, are sealed to exhibit refrigerating ability, and a vehicle-exterior heat exchanger that cools the coolant liquid that circulates through the adsorption vessel.
When the temperature of the engine coolant liquid reaches a specific temperature or higher, the radiator and the vehicle-exterior heat exchanger cool the engine coolant liquid. This thereby enables a reduction in size of the radiator in comparison to cases in which the engine coolant liquid is cooled by the radiator alone.